Blinded By Sadness
by McQuaid21
Summary: I don't own Psych. Shawn Spencer went blind. His charade is over, storybook closed. He doesn't think he has anything left to live for, Shawn's over it all. Is this how the Psych team falls apart? no shules


"Shawn!!!!! Don't do this, please!" Burton Guster was yelling from the ground. Shawn Spencer was on the top of a building, nearing the edge. Police were already called, Carlton Lassiter was racing up the stairs to try to talk Shawn down.

Lassiter burst through the door to the roof, eyes spotting Spencer near the ledge.

"Shawn, come on down. You don't want this, come on down and let's talk about it." Lassiter tried to persuade Shawn to back off from the ledge, but Shawn acted as though he didn't hear him.

"Gus shouldn't be here, he shouldn't see this." Shawn mumbled, but Lassiter heard.

"Your right, he shouldn't see this. Lets head down, talk to Gus and tell him you were joking." Shawn was oblivious of the histeria he was causing everyone below him as he stepped forward.

"It shouldn't end this way, but how do I go on. I'm blind Carlton! I can't work as a Psychic detective anymore, I can't see, I've lost a core to living!" Shawn was in histeria, sobbing as he spoke. Lassiter didn't know his blindness was hitting him this hard.

"Shawn, you can still live without sight. There's so much life for you out there." Lassiter tried to be reasonable, but somehow he knew how this was going to end. Lassiter was glad O'Hara wasn't on duty today.

Shawn was verging on deranged, he laughed loudly bringing tears to his eyes. He smiled for the first time in a long time, with a look that made Lassiter question if he should really be stopping Shawn.

"You know, you were always right. Smartest of the bunch, you were. You never doubted for a second, you just knew I wasn't Psychic. I persuaded a town into believing the ruse, but you were so dead set on your beliefs. God, I don't know why; but I just loved how you weren't fooled. I was able to be pretty real with you, mask came off around you. I don't think I really had to try that hard around you, didn't have to pretend because you saw through the ruse. You really are a detective, aren't you?" Shawn looked like he wanted an answer, but how do you answer that.

"Shawn, you can't go like this. What about Gus, your Father; your life means so much more than you could possibly know." Shawn gave a look of amusement to the Detective.

"Wow. I guess you really aren't the type to joke about being right; how humble you are." Shawn smiled at the Detective, a strained smile but a smile none the less.

Carlton knew he couldn't save Shawn, save Shawn from himself. Shawn Spencer couldn't handle a life without purpose, couldn't live without sight. He lived a life were everything needed to be verified, he had to know things were real by seeing them. You could blame his Father, say it was his fault because of how he raised Shawn. You could blame Shawn's mother for not being there when he was younger. But that's grasping at straws. It wasn't really their singular choices that defined Shawn, more so everything blended together. That's why Carlton knew this was going to be the last thing he ever said to Shawn.

"I hope you know how many people you could still help. How many more lives we've saved having you around, you really are an asset. I'm going to remember you, Spencer, not by this; but by your actions prior today." Shawn smiled at the Detective. Words couldn't stop him now.

"I'll miss you too Lassie." The last words of Shawn Spencer. Shawn went over the ledge, he didn't survive. Carlton didn't even try to stop him, he understood; albeit accepted his actions.

Burton Guster watched his best friend since grade school die, that evidently hurt him more than the death of his parents. They died in their sleep, Shawn died in a world were he no longer found meaning. Life is generally remembered in sections, childhood, college, adulthood; Burton has a before death and after splitting his life.

Detective O'Hara hardly knew the man, but she along with the station mourned the death of their greatest consultant.

Lassiter helped Gus grieve, Shawn changed both their lives. Shawn made both of them who they are today, changed them for the better.

Shawn's Father, Gus, and Carlton, each spoke at the funeral; each sharing the portion of Shawn's life they could claim their own.

None of them ever admitted Shawn wasn't Psychic.

Thanks


End file.
